The present invention relates to the technical field of devices designed for enabling a person whose physical capacities are deficient, whether temporarily or permanently, to be transferred between two positions that are relatively close to each other.
For people suffering from a physical handicap, moving from one position to another constitutes a real difficulty. This applies in particular for moving from a prone position to a sitting position, or vice versa, or for passing from a position of sitting in a chair to a position of sitting in a wheelchair, for example. Furthermore, such a person cannot perform such a transfer on their own and must call on help.
In the state of the art, various devices have been proposed, in generally electrically driven devices, that are adapted to handling handicapped people. Those devices are generally bulky, expensive, and require an electrical power supply.
There is therefore a need for a device that is simple and adapted to enable a person to transfer from one position to another, such transfer being provided in a manner that is safe without necessarily requiring help from another person.
There is also a need for a simple device designed to transfer a person who possesses good physical capacities in the upper limbs.
The object of the invention is thus to satisfy this need by proposing a device which is simple, compact, and designed for transferring a person from one position to another in complete safety and without necessarily requiring outside help.
To achieve this object, the device of the invention for transferring a person comprises:
a stand defining a support polygon;
a pole rising vertically from the stand;
a rest assembly for the lower limbs of a person, the rest assembly being pivotally mounted on the pole; and
a person transfer system adapted to move within the support polygon between an initial position and a final position, which positions are angularly offset relative to each other, the transfer system being mounted on the pole, being provided with a suspension assembly for the upper limbs that is pivotally mounted on the pole to pivot about an axis that is inclined relative to the vertical and that is designed to be placed at a high level so as to turn under the effect of the weight of the suspended person to a low level, thereby enabling the person to be transferred.